


Best Friends

by Sol_Morales707



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Romantic Friendship, Self-Doubt, Sort Of, Spitefic, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707
Summary: After overhearing a conversation between his peers, Sasuke Uchiha questions if he really is Naruto’s best friend.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 308





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey SasuNaru peers 💜 I'm back with a short thing that was _maybe_ driven by spite? I just saw a picture saying that Shikamaru is the only true friend Naruto had and I dunno what got into me but whatever it was, this is the result 😅
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 🙏🏻
> 
> Follow me 👇🏻  
> [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/Sunny_Sol707)  
> [Tumblr.](https://sol-loves-kacchan.tumblr.com/)

“Naruto and Hinata are having another fallout.”

Sasuke hadn’t even stepped into the office when he caught wind of a tattle between two familiar voices, coming from the hallway around the corner. 

“Again? What happened?”

“I dunno, he hasn’t told me yet, but I can just… see it in his face.”

“Now that you mention it… he’s been pretty quiet lately, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah, it’s… weird.”

Sasuke shakes his head and makes for the door knob to the Hokage’s office, quietly cursing the bad habit he picked out from his spy work, when—

“Well, you won’t wait long to hear it. You’re all he’s got as a best friend.”

The Uchiha’s hand freezes.

“What makes you say that?”

“I mean, we’re friends too, but I don’t think he’d trust me with that stuff.”

“I guess.”

Three steps later, just enough for Sasuke to thaw out of the ice, Shikamaru and Kiba round the corner.

“Oh,” Shikamaru puts a hand on the back of his neck and looks away. Meanwhile, Kiba scrutinizes him, “I knew you were returning today, but I didn’t think you’d be here this early…”

Sasuke clears his throat and twist to face the Leaf ninja, tucking his lonely arm inside his cloak to carefully wipe the sweat of his palm on his pants, “I wrote this morning.” He explains.

“Huh, must’ve missed it with all the morning ruckus…”

“Did you hear what we were talking about?” Kiba interrogates, arms crossed over his chest and lips curled up.

Sasuke hesitates for a split second, “No.”

“Don’t lie. I saw you snooping.”

“It’s fine,” Shikamaru shrugs, “Just don’t snitch on us.”

“Did something happen?” Sasuke pries.

“Nothing that concerns you, _Shadow_ Hokage,” Kiba replies dismissively, “You got more important things to worry about, right?”

“Nothing concerns me more than the Leaf and…” Sasuke’s words fade into the air as he looks at the door.

_Naruto..._

“Yeah right,” Kiba scoffs, “Besides, there’s nothing your “shadow” skills can do.”

Sasuke frowns, returning his gaze to the Inuzuka, “What do you mean?”

Shikamaru sighs and shakes his head, “Don’t worry about it. They just need… time, and if Naruto needs an ear, I’ll lend mine again.”

“Honestly,” Kiba shrugs, “Shika’s more of a friend to Naruto than you ever were.”

A sharp, needle-like sensation pierces Sasuke’s chest. It stings. Shikamaru doesn’t say anything, but his judging gaze feels heavy. Then, all at once, Sasuke’s concealed and not-fully healed wounds throb.

“All you do is come and go. You don’t really care about any of us, the Leaf, or him.”

The needle becomes hot and Sasuke’s frown deepens, fist clenching in the darkness inside his cloak, “That’s not—”

Shikamaru’s eyes withdraw from Sasuke as he issues an exasperated sigh, “Listen, Sasuke… I’ve been there for him more than you have. You know that, don’t you? I gave him a hand to get him back on his feet when his sensei died. I gave him my strength during the destruction of the village _you_ tried to destroy too. I was there when you abandoned him and I still am. Where have _you_ been?”

“I…” Sasuke looks down, powerless, jaw aching and throat clogged.

“Not to mention that a real friend would never try to kill him. You’ve done him more bad than good.” Kida adds.

“That’s—”

No words come to his mind.

Because Sasuke knows they’re right.

“I’m pretty sure _I’m_ his best friend now. So just leave this to me and go do whatever you came here to do. We’re wasting time here.”

Annoyed, Shikamaru walks by the still Uchiha to open the door and step inside, leaving him and Kiba behind.

“Don’t take it personally.” Were Kiba’s final words before he left too, disappearing through the hallway.

Downtrodden, Sasuke drags his feet to the office and to a corner, shrouding himself in the dark. Inside, Naruto argues with several people. Usually, the Uchiha deliberately soaks up any bit of information, but now… he can only listen to Shikamaru and Kiba’s voices—and his own, telling him once more that they were right, and everytime, it stings more. 

When he quiets the voices, the office was empty and Naruto hangs his head between his hands.

“What am I doing wrong?” He broods, susceptible in front of a familiar face. In effect, Naruto has seen better days and it... hurts, “Everything’s just… goin’ downhill lately.”

“Seems like it. It’s not easy, but you’ll pull through like always and you know I’ll have your back.”

Naruto just sighs. And then—

“Is he back?”

That was Sasuke’s cue to step out of the shadows, “I’m here.”

And the smile that graces Naruto’s lips heals the sting a bit, a small gift after a long journey, “Sasuke,” He straightens up on his seat and rubs his neck, “Sorry I didn’t see you come in, I was—”

“I know,” Sasuke pulls out a dagger from his cloak, “Hopefully this’ll liven things up.”

“Is that—?”

It was old, littered with countless battle scars and stained in blood, but still sharp and deadly. He puts it down on Naruto’s desk, whose eyes enlarge and jaw drops. 

“He’s dead,” Sasuke explains while Naruto and his assistant gape, “Regarding the missing shunin, I managed to get there in time. They’re currently recovering in the Mist.”

“I’ll send a team right away.” Shikamaru proclaims after a few seconds of stunned silence and vanishes.

“I… can’t believe it,” Naruto stutters and light returns to his eyes. It doesn’t hurt now, “Until now, we thought he was a myth…”

“It’s over, Naruto,” Sasuke exhales, “I came as fast as I could.”

“Are you…?” Suddenly, Naruto was on his feet in front of the Uchiha, “Are you okay... Sasuke?”

“I’m fine.”

“You know… this whole thing had me so worried I haven’t been able to sleep at all.”

“They’ll be fine, Naruto. If Nara sent the team, they should be—”

“It’s not just them.”

Sasuke’s eyes stretch a little as a tepid heat creeps up his neck, followed by a small smile that twists his lips.

“Things have been weird lately, but man… seeing you back makes me feel a lot better.”

At that moment, Sasuke decides that was enough.

And yet, some deep part of him wants to do more for his—

Friend? Is that what they were?

_A friend wouldn’t try to kill him._

“... weird?” He quietly pries, but Naruto doesn’t hear him, returning to his desk a little livelier than before.

“Anyways, you should rest before doing anything else, okay? Just let me know.”

“Yeah,” Sasuke drops his gaze to the floor and bites on his quivering lips as he turns to leave, “I will.”

He doesn’t. 

But he doesn’t leave the Leaf either. Something chains him down for days, deeply rooted at the bottom of his heart, and everytime he finds himself looking at the Hokage’s mansion… he knows. 

Yet, his legs remain rigid.

_You’ve done him more bad than good._

“Hey, did Naruto talk to you? He looks better now.” Again, familiar voices.

“He didn’t, actually. He’s been like that since Sasuke arrived,” Shimakura drones, “Now that I think about it, he got down the day he sent Sasuke on that mission.”

“You mean finding the missing shunin and executing the Mist Killer?”

“That’s the one. None of the best squads I sent could even follow the leads to the end and yet one man did it. I almost can’t believe it.”

“That’s crazy... but I kinda didn’t expect any less from him.”

“Yeah. Naruto believed in him, but despite how hard he tried not to show it, he really worried. I mean, he did pretty good in public, but not in the office with me.”

“I guess he hasn’t really changed then.”

Their voices get closer. Sasuke continues to gaze at the distance, now with a genuine smile on his face.

“You again?” Kiba groans, “What a coincidence. Everytime we’re having a talk, you’re just around the corner.”

“No,” Sasuke shakes his head, “You just don’t know how to keep your voice down.”

“What did you say?”

“You did something, didn’t you?” Shikamaru asks.

Sasuke looks over his shoulder and shoots him a little smirk, “Maybe.” Then he starts to walk.

“Where are you going?”

“Nowhere that concerns you.” 

Sasuke walks away, but not before catching Kiba’s: “Jerk. He hasn’t changed much either.”

The second Sasuke enters the Hokage’s office, Naruto lifts his head from the desk.

“Sasuke? You leavin’ soon?”

“Yeah. Just dropped by to let you know.”

“Thanks. Really appreciate it,” Naruto smiles. His eyes glisten at the corners, “Everything you’ve done.”

“Everything?”

“Yeah.”

“Even all those fights we had?”

Naruto chuckles, “Yeah. You know they mean a lot to me.”

“You idiot,” Sasuke sighs and closes his eyes, “I’m trying to apologize.”

“Dunno why. We’ve had this talk,” Naruto continues to smile, “I recognize what you did, Sasuke. It’s not that I don’t care, I just care more about what you’ve done today. That was a long time ago, wasn’t it?”

Sasuke nods, briefly diving into the memory once more. It doesn’t hurt anymore.

“I know how hard you’re trying to make it right and that’s what really matters.”

“I see.”

“I know you’ll succeed,” Naruto’s smile stretches out, “Just be careful, okay?”

“You don’t have to worry about me.”

“What are you saying?” The blonde frowns a little, looking down at his desk and the mess of papers, “You’re my best friend. Of course I do. If something happens to you, I...”

_Because you’re my friend._

_I’m your friend!_

The clouds disperse and everything becomes clearer. The needle in Sasuke’s chest melts into something lighter, like a feather, and it touches him warmly. Sasuke smiles and his cheeks ache a little, but it doesn’t really hurt. On the contrary, it feels nice and his eyes water too.

Maybe he just needed to hear those words again.

“Make sure you do your thing too,” Says Sasuke, warm and tingly all over, “I… worry too, you know.”

“Yeah,” Naruto scratches his cheek, “I’ll try not to worry too much.”

“Good.”

This time, when Sasuke leaves, it doesn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I turned on comment moderation since I got nasty hate-spam on my other SasuNaru fic, but I'd love to hear what you think as long as you're civil 🙏🏻
> 
> Dropping the link to that fic [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780109/chapters/51969115) Mind tags just in case ⚠ !


End file.
